Un amor improvisado
by Shelikernr
Summary: ¿Quieren saber lo que pasa cuando hacen un fic improvisado en comentarios de facebook? ¡PUES PASEN Y LEAN LAS LOCURAS DE SHELIKERNR, OTAKUDIALOVERS Y TODO EL ELENCO DE DL! (Advertencia: Shelikernr no se hace cargo de lo que esta historia pueda causar) (contiene tres partes)
1. Primera parte Kawaii

**(TODO LO QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ SON COMENTARIOS IMPROVISADOS QUE SE HICIERON UN MIERCOLES A LA TARDE CON OTAKUDIALOVERS Y SHELIKERNR)**

* * *

><p><em>Y esto es lo que pasa cuando Shelikernr, Otakudialovers y todo el elenco de DL se juntan para hacer un fanfic improvisado :v <em>

(La historia comienza en el jardín de la casa Mukami, Shelikernr está con Yuma y quiere llevarlo a su cuarto por que había perdido una apuesta. Como el grandulon es muy obstinado y malo, no quiere. Entonces Yui que solo es 10cm baja que él, se le tira encima, lo ata de manos y se lo lleva a rastras)

_**Algunos comentarios de las autoras estarán en el cuento :v **_

_Aparece Azusa en el jardín, viendo como Shelikernr forcejeaba. _

**Azusa: **Sheli-san... ¿que haces...?

**Shelikernr: **Me llevo a tu hermano muy lejos, por que se quiere alejar de mi :'v ¿Me dejas, Azusa-kun?

**Yuma: **¡Azusa Ayudame! D:

**Azusa: **nee~sheli-san...estas...enamorada...de yuma.." *_dice matando con la mirada a Yuma_*

**Shelikernr: **¡No lo ayudes! :D _*Sostiene más fuerte a Yuma* _ Como Suba-chan se comprometió con Yui-nee-chan, me quedo con Yuma :3

**Azusa: **Y... tú me... amas? _*se acerca sospechosamente* _

_*Shelikernr se enternece con los ojitos tiernos de Azusa* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Oh por dios! *3* quisiera llevarmelos a todos pero no se puede TwT

_*Azusa tira a lo lejos a Yuma y acorrola a Shelikernr a la pared, y eso parece raro por que creo que Shelikernr es más alta que Azusa* __**(Shelikernr: Si, es cierto :v ) **_

**Shelikernr: **¿Q-que haces? _*sonrojada* _

**Azusa: **No finjas... si sabes lo que siento desde el primer momento en que te vi. _*Acaricia la mejilla de Shelikernr* _

**Shelikernr: **Oh... dios mio. _*se desmaya* _

_Antes de que la autora caiga al suelo inconciente, Azusa la sujeta con gentileza y la lleva de nuevo a la mansión. Shelikernr despierta en una habitación oscura. _

**Shelikernr: **¿y donde estoy ahora? *n*

**?: **Así que despertaste...

**Shelikernr: **¿Quien es? D': _*asustada y a punto de gritar* _

**Azusa: **Soy la persona que siempre te ha amado... y siempre lo hará...

_*dicho esto se sienta a tu lado mirandote fijamente sonrojado*_

**Shelikernr: **Yo... yo no sabía nada... *_Se cubre el rostro con las manos, sonrojada* _

**Azusa: **Hace tiempo queria decirte algo que siempre he querido contarte... _*desvia su mirada con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Ayato* _

_**(Nota de Shelikernr: ¡Vida al Shelikernr X Azusa! JAJAJAJA) **_

**Shelikernr: **_*también sonrojada* _y... qué es?

**Azusa: **y-y-yo...t-te...t-t-tu...me...

_*se escuchan golpes en la puerta* _

**Shelikernr: **"Tú me..." qué? _*sonrojada* _

**Azusa: **Tú me... _*Fue interrumpido por Ruki, que entra salvaje a la habitación.* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Ruki-kun? D: _*estaba impactada por que Ruki llevaba un traje negro con una corbata color rojo sangre, y un ramo gigante de rosas*_

**Ruki: **Azusa, no te la lleves de nuevo sin permiso. No después de que quiso secuestrar a Yuma...

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun, por que llevas ese traje y esas rosas? D: y yo no... bueno si, si me quise secuestrar a Yuma pero era por su bien! (?)

**Azusa: **Ruki...que..haces...vestido asi?

**Ruki: **_*sonrojado* _No puedo decirte.

_*Kou aparece de la nada con su tipica sonrisa juguetona y un brillo picaro en sus ojos* _

**Kou: **Seguro vino a pedirle noviazgo a esta M-neko-chan~ _*mira a Shelikernr con sonrisa pervertida, Shelikernr se pone roja otra vez* _

**Azusa: **En... un momento... tan intimo... ¡¿Tienen que aparecer?! _*Enojado y con el rostro sonrojado* _

**Kou: **nfn...nee~ Azusa-kun...¿Que era eso tan importante que estaban haciendo con sheli-chan que te enojas tanto?

_*Yuma de repente aparece y al ver a Shelikernr junto a Azusa se pone molesto, furioso y tsundere mode on* _

**Yuma: **Oi, Azusa... ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi cerda?

**Shelikernr: **¡Estaba diciendome algo, y ustedes lo interrumpieron! _*enojada y con el rostro sonrojado* _

**Kou: **¡Oh...! M-neko-chan está enamorada de Azusa-kun...

**Yuma: **¡Callate maldito heterocromo! _*dice gritando, está furioso por que su cerca ya no está junto a su cuerpo viril y sensual :v * _

**Ruki:** y Yuma esta celoso... _*sonríe divertido, mientras se acerca a Shelikernr y la abraza* _¿Te molesta esto, Yuma?

**Shelikernr: **Este no es el momento para juegos, Ruki-kun. _*murmura sarcastica y rodando los ojos* _

**Yuma y Azusa: **¡Sueltala maldito! _*Con cara de enfadados y tsunderes, bueno al menos Yuma :v* _

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun, sueltame por favor... _*Sonrojada, la estaban tentando* _¡No me haré responsable de mis actos luego!

**Ruki: **¿Qué me harás? No eres más que un ganado que no respeta a su amo. _*dice al momento que lame el cuello de la chica* _

_De la nada, un Raito salvaje aparece y pone en la mano de Ruki condones y se va con cara de violador en potencia. _

**Shelikernr: **Que... acaba... de pasar ._. _*impactada, se da cuenta de que Ruki lamió su cuello de manera sensual* _¡s-sueltame!

**Ruki: **Dame una buena razón para soltarte_...*vuelve a lamer y muerde su oreja* _hueles delicioso...

**Shelikernr: **_*Entre sonrojada y timida* _Azusa-kun... chicos, hagan algo! D: _*Se pone rigida cuando Ruki acaricia su parte trasera, apretando con esas manos de vampiro, jadea* _

**Ruki: **¿Te pones así? Eres una pervertida... _*Sonríe picaramente* _

_*Azusa y Yuma enfurecen, explotan y toman a Ruki. Se lo llevan de la habitación mientras dejaban a Shelikernr sola, pues Kou los había seguido* _

**Shelikernr: **_*Shelikernr se queda sola con cara de impaktada* _¿y por qué me dejan sola? D_: *los sigue*_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE <strong>

**CONTINUARÁ... MAÑANA! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ajjajajaja esto fue un desmadre, DECLARO QUE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO AQUÍ FUE PUESTO EN FACEBOOK ANTES POR NOSOTRAS. XD <strong>

**Somos un maldito desmadre con Otakudialovers :v **

**Mañana voy a subir la segunda parte, y estará más hard :D XD **

**Hasta entonces diganme que les pareció (esto es algo que hacemos en nuestro FB cuando no sabemos que hacer (?) ) **

**Ella quiso que yo sea la prota principal... no me pude negar :3 **

**¡Buenas noches! :D **


	2. Segunda parte Kawaii

**Parte dos :v **

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTO PUEDE AFECTAR A LA VISTA :v :v :v **_

_(como nos habíamos quedado, Shelikernr siguió a los hermanos hasta una habitación oscura donde estaba la puerta cerrada. Desde afuera se escuchan los gritos de Ruki clamando que lo suelten) _

**Ruki: **_*se escuchaban sus gritos* _¡Parense les ordeno, soy su hermano mayor deben obedecerme! ¡No, carajo, nooo!

**Shelikernr: **_*abriendo la puerta como loca* _¡NO MATEN A RUKI! ¡PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO DE UNA MANERA PACIFICA! D:

**Ruki: **¡Ayudenme por favor!

**Yuma y Azusa: **_*mirando a Shelikernr sorprendidos* _¿Por qué? ¡No vamos a perdonarle lo que te hizo!

**Shelikernr: **Pero esta no es la manera D': _*camina para ayudar a ruki y mira a todos con ojos tiernos* _hablemos esto en un lugar más calmado, si? _*hace puchero tierno kawaii*_

_*Se quedan con cara de idiotas y sonrojados al ver a Shelikernr tan mona y kawaii, incluso Ruki y Kou que esta grabando con su camara nueva (Kou, maldito hijo de puta XD )* _

**Yuma y Azusa: **_*suspiran* _Está bien, hablaremos.

_*Les daba grima mirar a Shelikernr por que era tan kawaii y adorable que se rendirían si la ven* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Bien! :D

_*en una habitación donde todos estaban sentados en sillones a alejados* _

**Shelikernr:**Bien... ¿Azusa, puedes comenzar con lo que ibas a decirme? _*sonríe aliviada*_

**Azusa: **...-"que hago?,no puedo decirle mientras todos están aquí,piensa rápido,¡ya se!"-lo...que...pasa...es...que...te quería invitar al cine!-"ojala se lo crea"

**Shelikernr: **Pues me gustaría ir al cine n.n' "No creo que haya sido eso lo que quería decirme..." _*sonríe alegre y se gira hacia Ruki_* Ruki-kun, ¿Qué querías cuando apareciste en la habitación?

**Ruki: **-...-"rayos,se me había olvidado,tendré que mentir"-estaba ensayando una obra del instituto,estaba ensayando la cenicienta,y como soy el príncipe quería ensayar contigo-"creetela,vamos creetela"

**(N/A) AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA ME LO IMAGINO DE PRINCIPE Y LA RISA ME MATA XD **

**Shelikernr: **Pero... en la cenicienta no se visten así... _*le dedica una mirada mientras pestañea, inocente*_ "¿Es que acaso me mienten?"

**Ruki: **"mierda,mierda,mierda"-es que es la cenicienta la película,la cenicienta del baile...y eso_-*se empieza a poner nervioso*_

**Shelikernr: **Hablaremos de eso mas tarde, si? Me gustaría ayudarte a ensayar _*sonríe tierna y se vuelve a Kou* _Kou-kun... ¿Como apareciste de repente? :v

**Kou: **"¿Me delato? No" - nfu~ simplemente seguí a Ruki hasta allí, nada más ~ "Ja! eso no me delata"

**Shelikernr: **... no te creo, estabas furioso cuando apareciste. "Oh, esperen, quizá lo que me enseñó Raito-kun pueda ayudarme" _*pone cara tierna con un pucherito kawaii, revolotea las pestañas* _¿puedes decirme, por favor?

**Kou: **...-"en donde aprendió a hacer eso?,y mas importante...que mentira digo?"-bueno,bueno,lo que pasa es que ahora debo estar de guardian ya que ruki no sirve de nada~

**Ruki: **Oye, estoy aquí, maldito...

**Shelikernr: **_*ríe alegre y se voltea a Yuma* _Yuma-kun... ¿y tu que hacías? _*pone la misma cara que le puso a Kou, pero con más esfuerzo y ternura*_

**Yuma: **"¡¿A mi también?!, Al menos no seré tan estúpido como mis hermanos"-¡¿que?!, ¡¿es que acaso no puedo estar aquí?!, ¡esta es mi casa y puedo entrar donde me de la gana!

**Shelikernr: **P-pero...¡Estabas rojo y enojado cuando Ruki me abrazo! _*se levanta enfadada, Shelikernr tiene intuición para cuando le mienten o no* _¡Odio que ustedes me mientan, siempre es lo mismo! _*se va a su habitación corriendo*_

**TODOS: **¡shelikernr espera!_"lo lamento,pero decir mis sentimientos no es nada fácil para mi,toda mi vida e conocido el dolor y esto que siento en mi pecho nunca lo sentí,pero cuando llegaste cambiaste mi vida y ahora no pienso perderte"...

**Azusa: **se fue... _*mira triste*_ yo iré... por ella...

**Ruki: **No espera, no vayas podrías arruinarlo...

**Kou: **Yo voy!~ _*cuando se levanta Yuma se le lanza encima y lo atrapa_* Oye que haces! D:

**Yuma: **¿¡Quien dijo que ella quería que vayas!?

**Kou: **¡Mi mente, idiota! _*se safa de Yuma y corre, pero Ruki le da "amor" en la cabeza y cae otra vez* _

**Ruki: **entiendan que debe estar sola,no quiero que nadie la moleste.. _*lo piensa mejor por que recuerda cuando Shelikernr se enojó la ultima vez y duró casi tres semanas* _Bueno... creo que podríamos ir los tres y pedir perdón de mayor a menor.

_*en otra parte de Japón, por que Kaori-chan y yo somos tan malotas que ponemos a otras personas*_

**?: **deben aprovecharla y conquistarla, ella no siempre estará con ustedes...

_*volviendo a donde nos quedamos :v * _

**Yuma: **Bien, vamos _*levantandose, Azusa lo agarra_* ¿Qué quieres?

**Azusa: **Yo... ire primero...*lo empuja y camina hacia adelante*

**Kou: **_*Le salta encima y lo atrapa* _ ¡Ah no, masoquista en potencia, yo me iré a disculpar con M-Neko-chan!

**Ruki: **¡Alto, detenganse! _*paran al unisono* _ Iremos de mayor a menor, así será más facil.

_**(N/A) Pinche Ruki, como es el mayor no tiene problema LOL **_

_*Refunfuñan pero acepta, así que Ruki va primero* _

_Al llegar la habitación de Shelikernr toca la puerta, pero esta no responde. "debe estar molesta" pensó, y tocó más de diez veces la puerta. Harto y preocupado la abrió, pero su sorpresa era que Shelikernr no estaba ahí. _

**Ruki: **¿Qué demonios? Shelikernr, si esto es una broma no es divertido. _*comienza a buscarla, y la encuentra en el armario hecha bolita y con los ojos cerrados* _

**Ruki**_:*suspiro,se veía tan hermosa así dormida,parecía un ángel y no quería arruinar el momento...pero por desgracia tenia hermanos* _Oye... Lo siento... _*murmuró mientras besaba su frente con delicadeza, y se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Shelikernr lo miraron sorprendidos* _

_*Yuma, Azusa y Kou lo miraron con recelo al darle ese beso pero se contuvieron, no querían verla triste de nuevo* _

**Yuma: **ejem... _*carraspeó, llamando la atención del hermano mayor* _¡Ya es turno de otro! *_le murmuró bajito*_

**Ruki: **...¿Qué? Ah si si... sigues tú... _*se aleja sonrojado* _

**POV RUKI: **

_Después de darle aquel beso aunque fuera inocente, me miró con esos hermosos ojos y no podía apartar mi vista de ella...Quede sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que yuma me hizo reaccionar... _

**POV NORMAL :v : **

_Yuma se adelantó con paso dudoso, sonrojado. _

**Yuma: **Oye... tú... perdón... _*la mira a los ojos y se encuentra con su mirada reluciente* _... "¿Por qué tiene que poner la misma mirada con la que me enamoró? Maldición..."

**Shelikernr: **Yuma... te sale sangre de la nariz _*y ella no se había dado cuenta que la camisa que llevaba se le había desabotonado y ahora mostraba buena parte de sus senos* _kyaaa!

_*Ruki enrojeció a mas no poder,azusa se semi desmayo y Kou...a Kou no le paso no nada ya que había visto porno con Raito* _

_**Flash back: **_

_Kou: ¿Que es eso? - le preguntó al perverdito vampiro que estaba buscando algo en la web. _

_Raito: eh, Kou-kun, acercate un poco. *dijo con una sonrisa perversa* _

_Este se acercó y cuando vio lo que había en la computadora casi le dio un ataque. ¡Cientos de hermosas mujeres desnudas! Oh dios mio... _

_Kou: ¡¿De donde encontraste eso?! _

_Raito: ¿No conoces la pornografía? Está bien... yo te voy a enseñar mucho desde ahora en adelante :v _

_**Fin Flashback :v **_

**Shelikernr**: N-No me miren! _*gritó sonrojada, pero se dio cuenta de que sus botones se habían descocido y no estaban por ningun sitio*_ ¡Kyaaaa, Ruki-kun, ayuda! D:

_Ruki apenas reacciono y a lo único que atino a hacer fue a sacarse su camisa y dársela. Ella se la arrebato de las manos._

_**(N/A de Kaori: Tiene buen cuerpo XD) **_

_**(N/A de Shelikernr: voy a morir de una hemorragia nasal xD) **_

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun... _*el maldito tenía lindo cuerpo, y los demás se dieron cuenta como Shelikernr lo miraba* _

**Kou: **Y-Yo... ¡el no es el unico! _*de un movimiento queda con el pecho desnudo*_

_*Yuma y Azusa al darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus hermanos no se quisieron quedar atrá* _

**Azusa y Yuma: **¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN TENEMOS BUEN CUERPO! _*acto seguido se sacaron las camisas* _

**Shelikernr: **... ¿Tener un cuerpo bien formado entra en todo el paquete de ser vampiro? _*casi babeando, tenía un harem delante de ella sin camisa*_ "Que-que cosas pienso!"

**(N/a) estoy empezando a sangrar por la nariz de imaginarme a Ruki sin nada... **

_Todos trataban de hacer algún movimiento para verse mejor que los demás,shelikernr no podía tener mejor vista...hasta ahora..._

**(N/A shelikernr) IMAGINENSE HACIENDO LA POSE DE LOS POWER RANGER :v **

_De pronto Ayato aparece en escena y mira a Shelikernr con los ojos sorprendidos. _

**Ayato: **¡Que esta pasando aquí! D:

_Y además no venia solo...sino que venia con sus demás hermanos y yui que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver aquella escena. _

_Y para arruinar el momento aun más, Ruki, el vampiro más caballero y decente de todos, cayó de la sorpresa sobre Shelikernr. Shelikernr para no caer fuerte inconciente abrió sus piernas, y Ruki calló en medio de ellas con una pierna dentro de las de Shelikernr. (IMPAKTADOS) _

**Yui: **Shelikernr-san! D:

**Shelikernr: **Yui-san!

**Raito: **YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO! :D

*_todos estaban con la boca abierta, y aun más cuando Ruki le dio un intenso beso a Shelikernr* (KEEEEE) :v _

**(comienzan los POV de cada uno :v ) **

**POV YUMA: **

¿¡Qué carajos se cree él para hacer eso!? Encima se atreve a besarla así... sin su permiso... ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

**POV AZUSA: **

Hijo... de su puta... madre...

**(N/A Kaori) si es que tiene madre XD **

**POV KOU:**

¡Maldito Ruki! ¡¿Quien es el pervertido ahora, eh eh?!

**POV SHELIKERNR: **

Esto... va a traer muchos problemas :v

**(N/a shelikernr) Oshe Kaori que cruel xD pobre Ruki, el solo quería besarme con intesidad :'v **

**POV REIJI: **

Al parecer Ruki no es tan caballero como yo creía...

**POV RAITO: **

Sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo... 7u7 Shelikernr-chan se ve muy sexy con esos shorts negros... 7u7

**POV SHU: **

Que molestia... *mira de reojo a Ruki y Shelikernr* hentais... (?)

**Another pov de Shu: **

y después a mi me dicen obsceno, solo por que le insinue a Yui tener sexo en la bañera (?) par de degenerados.

**¡PAREN EL FIC, HAY COMENTARIOS DE AUTORAS! **

**Kaori: Oye, yo creo que Yui debería tener un Sakamaki de pareja,voto por Subaru ¿y tu?**

**Shelikernr: Subaru es el mejor para ella, ¡Go, Subaru, Go! **

**Kaori: ¿Entonces los dejamos como pareja? **

**Shelikernr: *toma a Subaru de la mano y a Yui también y los une* LOS DECLARO TSUNDERE Y MASOQUISTA (?)**

**Kaori: ajajjajajajaj,entonces estarán casados durante la historia,y yui deberá ayudarte a conocer tu amor */* pero no te pases de la mano k después no Andaré cuidando niños. **

**Shelikernr: Futuros niños entre Shu y yo 7u7 okno *abraza a Shu y siguen con la historia loca* *se imagina con hijos* *se muere de la risa***

**¡CONTINUA EL FIC! **

**POV KANATO: **

Nee~ Teddy, Ruki es un asqueroso sin modales ¿No?

**POV TEDDY: **

Que no hablo, maldito niño, ya sacame las cenizas de tu madre dentro de mi cuerpo que me molestan. (?)

**POV KANATO: **

¿y que es lo que acabas de hacer? D:

**POV TEDDY: **

Ehh.. yo... soy un oso de peluche kawaii _*se hace el muerto*_

**POV KANATO: **

Teddy... malo...

**POV AYATO: **

Por comer demasiados takoyakis estoy viendo cosas... ¡Shelikernr solo haría esas cosas con ore-sama! (?) Oye esperen... ¡MALDITO RUKI, PAGARÁ POR TOCAR LAS COSAS DE ORE-SAMA!

**POV YUI:**

Shelikernr-san jamas pensé que seria tan atrevida...jiji...aunque se ven muy tiernos juntos, harían bonita pareja, ¡vamos shelikernr-san tu puedes! _*se los imagina juntos y ella animando como porrista* _

_*De la nada aparece Karl Heinz* _

**KARL HEINZ: **Vengo a invitarlos a_... *ve a Shelikernr, su tierna niña adorada y pura debajo de Ruki que la besó salvajemente y se le caen los ojos*_ ¿QUE DEMONIOS?. RUKI, ¡YO NO TE EDUQUE PARA QUE HAGAS ESAS COSAS EN PUBLICO!

**(N/a Kaori) Oye se nos olvidó el POV de Subaru **

**(N/a Shelikernr) Descuida, yo lo hago *tira beso kawaii* **

**POV SUBARU: **

Yo sabía que en el fondo Shelikernr era muy degenerada... incluso en esos shorts... ¡N-no es que la estaba viendo o algo parecido! _*se sonroja*_

**POV YUI: **

Subaru...tu cara dice lo que pensabas _*lo asesina con la mirada*_

**POV SUBARU: **

Creo que Yui quiere matarme... (?)

**POV YUI: **

Tu los has dicho subaru, tu los has dicho... _*le toma el brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando ya que desde que se convirtió en vampiro tiene mas fuerza que los mukamis y sakamakis*_

**Subaru: **¡No por favor, al cuarto rojo del dolor no! D: _*Yui y Subaru se van, dejando a los demás en shock*_

**Raito: **nfu~... desde que bitch-chan se convirtió en vampiro hasta Subaru le tiene miedo...~

**Shelikernr: **mm... pueden ayudar...me? D: _*intentando salir de los brazos de Ruki*_

_Yuma no dudo un segundo de eso, después de todo quería puro matar a su hermano,y Azusa con mucho gusto le ayudo,ahora Ruki debería enfrentarse a Karl Heinz... _

_..._

_*Luego de unos minutos, Ruki esta sentado en una silla (atado) y Shelikernr durmiendo en el regazo de Shu y Yuma (oie zi), Tougo se acerca a Ruki chasqueando la lengua*_

**Karl Heinz: **Yo se que cometí equivocaciones en el pasado... pero nunca viole a alguien en publico, estás mal de la cabeza (?)

**Ruki: **... ¿Al menos puedo decir algo en mi defensa? *_pone ojos tiernos* _

**Karl Heinz: **sorprendenos *_Todos escuchan* _

_Ruki iba a hablar hasta que sintió que le pegaron una fuerte patada en la cara seguido de un puñetazo en el estomago... En efecto, cuando los Tsukinami se enteraron de lo ocurrido corrieron hacia donde Shelikernr se encontraba, ya que era su pequeña prima adoptada, y era especial :v _

**Karla: ¡¿**COMO SE TE OCURRE TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE UNA CHICA TAN INOCENTE COMO SHERLIKERNR?!

**Raito: **¿Inocente? AAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA *_se cae al suelo de la risa* _

**Shin: **Bueno, de todos modos es nuestra primita loca. _*escucha ruidos raros* _Oigan... ¿escuchan eso?

_Todos se quedan en silencio y escuchan los murmullos de Shelikernr cuando duerme._

**Shelikernr: **mmm Ruki-kun... tu si.. puedes darme duro contra el muro...

... _Todos quedaron en Shock al escuchar eso. _

**Karla: **RUKI!, ¿QUE CARAJOS LE HICISTE A ESE ANGEL?, ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA HABLA COMO RAITO!?

**Shelikernr: **Raito... devuelveme mi... ropa interior comestible... *bosteza*

_Shocks, paros cardiacos, desmayos, gritos, patadas...y todo por culpa de Ruki, una vez tranquilos todos le mandaron una mirada asesina a raito quien ya sabia que era hombre muerto. _

**Raito: **no sabía que se había enterado.. *dijo mientras sacaba una tanga comestible*

**Shelikernr: **Kou... no le dire a Azusa... que me cortaste el corpiño con uno de sus... cuchillos_... *otra vez bostezó*_

_Siguiente mirada asesina para Kou :v _

**Kou: **M-neko-chan... eso era un secreto... *murmura bajito*

**Azusa: **.me...puedes...explicar...lo...que dijo...*aura asesina*

**Shelikernr: **Azusa-kun... tan lindo que... un día bebió de mi sangre arriba de las verduras de Yuma... ¨*bostezó* es muy... ecologico...

**Yuma: **¡Azusa! ¿¡Qué es lo que acaba de decir!?

**Shelikernr: **Que casi me viola en... las verduras... *oie zi, Shelikernr sufre somniloquía* Yuma-kun... deja de... besarme arriba... del escritorio de Ruki...

_Cuarta mirada asesina ("creo que habrá muchas esta noche XD") para Yuma._

**Yuma: **y-yo...no se que esta diciendo...puede que este soñando..._*dice con una gota en la cabeza al ver como Ruki lo fulminaba con los ojos*_

**Ruki: **¿que hiciste sobre mi escritorio?

**Shelikernr: **Me... bajo la ropa... interior... Ruki-kun...

**(N/a) Corre Yuma, de esta no sales vivo :v **

_En ese preciso momento llegaron yui y subaru platicando amorosamente como si nada hubiera pasado,comiendo helados._

**Yui: **oigan, ¿que les pasa? ¿por que están golpeando a yuma?

**Azusa**_: *mientras cacheteaba a Yuma* _Le bajo la ropa interior a Shelikernr-san *enojadisimo*

_Yui estuvo en shock durante 3 segundos,luego reacciono y con aura maligna y voz fría dijo_

_"Apartense, yo le enseñare a tener respeto por una mujer"_

_Entonces Yui, con la mano levantada y a Subaru al lado... _

**Yui: **Subaru, partele la madre

**Subaru: **eeeh?! por que yo?

**Yui: **Por que las damas no pelean n.n

**Subaru: **con razón me pegaste hace rato...*se quejo en voz baja*

**Yui: **¡¿que dijiste?!

_*En eso se despierta Shelikernr y mira como cachetean a Yuma y a Ruki atado y amordazado* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Orgía sadomaso? ¡Raito-kun, malvado, no me has despertado! D: _*se levanta de las piernas de Shu, pero este la abraza protector*_

**Shu: **mejor no vayas, o presenciaras una masacre y no una bonita...

**Shelikernr: **Entonces... ¿Me abrazas, Shu-san? _*le hace pucherito mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos*_

**(SHELIKERNR SE ESTÁ GARCHANDO A TODOS!) **

**Shu: **P-por supuesto... _*Rodea su cintura y se apega más a ella* _

**Raito: **_*fingiendo enojo* _Yo también quiero abrazar a Bitch-chaan~

**Azusa, Ruki, Kou y Yuma: **NI DE COÑA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

**Shelikernr: ** Pero... ¿Por que se enojan tanto? D: Yuma, Azusa, Kou _*los mira con ojitos tiernos* _No recuerdan cuando yo los abrazaba mirando pelis? 7u7 es lo mismo que ahora _*recuerda cuando le tocaba el trasero a Kou y a Yuma y se le escapa un gemido de placer* _

**(Gracias a Nicole por el gemido, Arigato, amiga pervertida :D ) **

**(N/a Shelikernr) JAJAJAJA OH POR DIOS XD Bueno sigamos con esta... loca historia rara :v ¿Donde nos habíamos quedado? Creo que en que Yuma le estaba dando un ataque al corazón**

**(N/a Kaori) cuando gemiste de placer por tocarle el trasero a yuma XD**

**(N/a Shelikernr) Oh si, esa parte :v **

_*Shelikernr recordaba atontada mientras que a Yuma casi se le corta la respiración por recordar quien lo acosaba sexualmente* _

**Yuma: **¡Asi que eras Tú y yo creyendo que Ruki bateaba para el otro bando!

**Ruki: **¡Oye, que sigo aquí! D_: *enojado por que lo creían yaoista* _

**Yui: **Shelikernr... tú eres... Una violadora! Mi mejor amiga... una abusadora... una abusado... _*decía Yui traumada* _

**Shelikernr: **Bien que cuando te dejaron a solas con Raito le preguntaste muchas cosas indecentes... 7o7 _*se suelta de Shu y va a abrazarla*_ ¡Tranquila, que no todo está perdido!

_*Todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo Shelikernr y miran a Raito maleficamente*_

**raito:...**yo n_-*fue interrumpido por un golpe*_

**subaru: **no te vuelvas a acercar a ella !

**Karl Heinz: **¡CALMENSE TODOS DE UNA VEZ!

**TODOS: **¡NO! :D

**Karl Heinz: ¡**se calman o me llevo conmigo a shelikernr y yui y los meto a un convento!

**Todos: **...

**Shelikernr y Yui: **D: D: CALLENSE TODOS, MALDICIÓN!

**Karl Heinz: **Primero que nada, yo vine aqui a darlea un aviso importante y me encuentro con todos mis hijos adoptivos semidesnudos y uno encima de mi dulce shelikernr...

**Shelikernr: **Hablando de eso... _*mira a los chicos semidesnudos* _¿Por qué se sacaron la ropa? D:

**Ruki: **Recuerda que te he dado mi camisa para que la lleves... tu camisa está rota...

_*Shelikernr se da cuenta de que no tiene la camisa puesta, si no en sus manos* _

**Shelikernr: **... *_tenía el pecho expuesto frente a todos, incluso frente a Papamaki D: *_

**Raito: **nfu~ Bitch-chan N° 2 está comenzando a excitarme... _*la rodea con sus brazos y le lame el cuello* _

**Shelikernr: **_*no se puede mover por que Raito es fuerte y la tiene prisionera* _¿Ahora entiendes por que no quería que vieran mis... estos?! *_le dice a papamaki, con las lagrimas en sus ojos* _¡Se vuelven locos solo por que tengo.. tanto! D':

**(N/a shelikernr: no les dije pero... tengo senos un poco grandes e.e) **

_*en un fuerte agarre Ayato te saca a Raito y te abraza posesivamente*_

**Ayato: **NADIE TOCA LAS COSAS DE ORE-SAMA MALDITO CASTAÑO MAL TEÑIDO! _*dice apuntando un mechon de su cabello que era de color morado..Raito se lo tapa rapidamente_*

**Shelikernr: **_*abraza a Ayato* _el unico cuerdo que no me toca! _*se da cuenta del pelo de raito*_ morado? en serio? :v

**Raito: **NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, Shelikernr!

**Kanato: **teddy...deberíamos contar la verdad sobre raito?

**Raito: **NO TE ATREVAS!

**Shin: **la verdad?...uhm...eso suena maravilloso 7u7

**Raito: **HIBRIDO TU NO TE METAS!

**Karl Heinz: ¿**la verdad sobre que? Karla, Shin, sujetenlo para que Kanato pueda hablar.

_*Shin sujeta a Raito mientras Karla le tapa la boca*_

**Kanato: **lo que pasa es que raito no nació así...el no es un trillizo nuestro ...

_*fuerte confesión ...*_

**Ayato: **el es un hijo que salio muy idéntico a Cordelia cuando la muy puta se acostó con su propio padre, su propio padre! Pueden creerlo?, el nació como ellos...pero defectuoso...-_continuo ayato_

**Kanato: **El nació con el pelo morado,ojos color heterocramia,como también se acosto con richter mientras estaba embarazada por eso salio pervertido,su pelo no le salio hasta los cinco y como era bien feo...cordelia no quería ser menospreciada así que lo sometió a cirugías a temprana edad...-_termino de decir_

_**(N/a shelikernr) CUANDO LEI ESTO QUEDE IGUAL O MAS IMPAKTADA QUE USTEDES XD kaori-chan, eres una loquilla (?) **_

**Shelikernr: **Oh... por... dios... *impaktada*

**Yui: **Oh dios santo, Raito-kun como pudiste mentirnos D:

*raito logro zafarse de shin y karma*

**Raito: **NO ES VERDAD!NADA DE LO QUE HA DICHO ES VERDAD!

**Shu: **ahora que recuerdo...una vez vi a un niño horrorozo en la mansión..

_*Shelikernr se queda sorprendida, pero después sonríe* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Raito-kun, no es tan malo! _*comienza a reír y se le acerca, lo abraza (?) * _Lo importante es lo de adentro, aparte eres divertido y eso es lo que _importa *se pone a reír por que se imagina a un Raito de cabello morado, lol*_

**Raito: **S-S-shelikernr_...*impaktado y rojo como tomate* n_-no ...te...i-importa...si antes..era...feo?

**Shelikernr: ** *_Lo mira con cara de "no seas pendejo"* _Yo quiero a Rai-chan como sea, mientras sea bueno conmigo y Yui esta bien_~! *se ríe de nuevo, y Yui también se ríe* _"Una vez vi a un niño horroroso en la mansión..." Shu-san, ¡No seas cruel con tu hermano menor!" :'c

**Shu: ... **tch, Shelikernr, deja de retarme como un niño... "A mi me da lo mismo lo que crea ese pervertido...simplemente digo lo que recordé..."

**Shelikernr: **_*se separa de Raito* _Ay Shu-san... _*chasquea la lengua, luego recuerda la apuesta con Ayato que hizo semanas atrás* _Oshe... Shu-san... *_lo mira pervertidamente*_

**POV RAITO: **

"Ella...no puedo dejar de sonrojarme...me quiere a pesar de mi pasado...esperen un minuto...siento algo fuerte presionarse contra mi pecho..."

*_mira mas abajo de la cara de shelikernr para ver si era lo que pensaba...y lo era* *raito estaba rojo a mas no poder*_

**Raito: **S-shelikernr...no te pusiste la camisa de ruki-kun...y me estas abrazando mucho...

**(RAITO ANDA CASTO? AJAJAJAJAJAA)**

*****_Shelikernr se da cuenta de su desnudez, y con rapidez se pone la camisa de Ruki* _

**Shelikernr: **G-gracias por avisarme! D: _*lo abraza de nuevo y vuelve a separarse de él*_

**Raito: **_*volvió a ser el mismo pervertido de siempre pero seguro de algo __**(N/a kaori: es bipolar o que? D:) **__* _nfn...bitch-chan~...te dije que estabas sin camisa pero nunca dije que te la pusieras...en ese momento me quisiste provocar no es cierto?

**Shelikernr: **Raito-kun! Recuerda de la meditación _*se acerca a Shu, y mira a Ayato* _Ayato-kun.,.. ¿Recuerdas la apuesta sobre poner **** a ya ssabes quien? _*Ayato asiente* _¿Tengo que hacerla? :'v

**Shu: **¿De que estan hablando? _*frunciendo el ceño y levantandose del sillon* _que flojera...

**Ayato: **_*sonriendo divertido*_ Nada, nada.. _*se carcajeó mientras le daba un empujón a Shelikernr haciendo que quede estampada al pecho de Shu*_

_*shu al momento en que cayo shelikernr encima de el...paso casi lo mismo que con ruki* _

_*shu estaba de piernas abiertas y una de shelikernr entre ellas, sus rostros a centímetros de chocar sus bocas*_

_*obviamente shu no desaprovecho el momento y abrazo a shelikernr fuertemente y le dio un beso, de la sorpresa ella abrió la boca y y el aprovecho para meter su lengua mientras acariciaba su espalda* __**(LO REPITO, SHELIKERNR SE VA A GARCHAR A TODOS EN UNA ORGÍA VAMPIRICA) **_

**(N/a) Kaori-chan, que cruel XD AJAJAJJA)**

_*Cuando se separó de ella, y todos con cara de IMPAKTADOS, ella le susurró al oído algo. _"Esta es mi oportunidad para saberlo"

**Shelikernr: **_*con voz sensual* _Shu... ¿Quien se robó mi maquillaje? Se que sabes_... *acariciandole el rostro* _Dime...

**Shu: **y-yo ...no se a que te refieres..._*dice con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza y un gran sonrojo*_

**Raito: **maquillaje? ...shu-san~...que sabes del maquillaje de bitch-chan?

**Todos: **_*****__que les pareció interesante esta conversación*_-DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

**Shelikernr**_**: **__*haciendole ojitos* _Dime... Shu-san_... *lo dijo con voz tan sensual que Shu comenzó a sangrar de la nariz discretamente*_ A menos que quiera que llame... a Kaori-chan y te de un castigo 7u7

**Shu: **Q-Q-Q-Que...!?

**Kou: **nfu~...parece que el pelinaranja hizo algo malo...y debe ser muy malo porque esta muy nervioso...

**Reiji: "**que habrá hecho este flojo"*shu,es de mala educación no responder a una dama...al menos se un poco educado y respondele...

**Shu: **Yo... yo... "Oh mierda, si le digo estoy muerto y si no le digo es lo mismo" _*la mira a los ojos la toma de los hombros y habla* ¡_Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que Kanato hizo con tu maquillaje ultra caro!

**Sheliker: **D: ... _*Mira a Kanato con la boca abierta* _

_Reiji mira a Kanato de igual manera y todos se dan cuenta de que lleva los bolsillos muy llenos _

**Yuma: **Saca todo lo que tengas en tus bolsillos, y veremos si lo que dice el flojo es cierto.

**Kanato: **_*mierda..pense que no me pillaria...inventa algo rapido...si reiji se entera de que le robe algo de su laboratorio tambien..*_

_De pronto abren la puerta.._

**?: **etto... vengo a entregarle una caja a Shelikernr-chan...

_A Shelikernr le relucen los ojos de alegría y se aparta de Shu, pero este la agarra de la cintura y la obliga a quedarse a su lado._

**Shelikernr: **kaori lee-chan! :'D _*ve que Shu no la suelta*_ Shu-san... dejame ir a saludar a Kaori-chan si no quieres que le diga a Reiji quien rompió la taza nueva 7o7

**Kaori: **sheli-san~...hace tiempo que no te veía...are?,vaya,no sabia que ya tenias novio...-"además esta bien bueno"-no me lo presentas?,yo primero soy Anais kaori,pero pueden decirme kaori-chan _*pone cara divertida_* y ustedes son?...-"ah,todos están mas ricos que la nutela"

**Shelikernr: ***se pone roja* S-shu-san no es mi novio!

**Ruki: **¡Shelikernr es mía!

**Azusa: **No, es mía, yo me enamoré primero!

**Yuma: **¡A mi me quiere más!

**Kou: **Shelikernr es del pueblo! :D

**Shelikernr: **... bien, Kaori-chan, ahí vez mi situación :'v

**Reiji: **Me llamo Reiji Sakamaki, un placer. _*le toma la mano y la besa, mirandola a los ojos*_ El de allí, que esta guardando cosas dentro de su bolsillo es Kanato. _*ve a Kanato que esta guardando desesperado las cosas, se da vuelta y saluda desesperado* _

**Raito: **nfu, bitch-chaan, no sabía que tenías otra amiga~ *_quiere acercarse pero shelikernr le tira una zapatilla* _

**Ayato: **... _*no puede hablar, tiene la boca llena de nachos. Cuando Shelikernr se da cuenta sus ojos se iluminan*_

**Shelikernr: **De donde... sacaste... esos preciados nachos...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ... MAÑANA :D <strong>

**AJAJAJAJAJA HOY NOS SARPAMOS XD XD XD **

**DE VERDAD, ESTO SE VOLVIÓ MUY BIZARRO :v **

**Las que se pasaron por mi pagina vieron... bueno :3 publico de todo XD jajajajaa pero ahora actualizo aquí y actualizaré allá también :D **

**Dejen reviews! :D **

**Bye bye, voy a seguir con esta historia bizarra en facebook :v **

**Las amo! mucho, y Reiji también las ama. **

**Reiji es amor, Reiji es bida (?)**

**By: Shelikernr y Kaori Lee (Otakudialovers pero ahora su nombre es así :v) **


	3. Tercera parte Kawaii

**Parte tres :v **

_**Bueno... este el final de esta bizarres :'v les agradezco a todas las chicas que cooperaron con sus comentarios a Kaori-chan y a mí :v le Agradezco a mi mejor amiga que participó (si lees esto, eres la puta ama) y les agradezco a ustedes, que se murieron de risa con este fic improvisado :'v *llora por los feels, este fue el mejor fanfic del mundo (?)* **_

_**Comencemos! **_

_(La historia sigue, Shelikernr mira babeando los nachos de Ayato. Todos están en la habitación de Shelikernr, mirandose impaktados y con Kaori que moría por los amigos guapones de Shelikernr.) _

**Kaori: **hmmn...es un placer _*Agarra a Shelikernr, se la pone al lado y le susurra al oído* _no sabia que tenias amigos tan guapos, comparados con los de la escuela esos no valen nada...¿esos cuatros son tus novios?, me sorprendes, siempre me reprochabas cuando no decidía a que hombre escoger...

**Shelikernr: **¡No son mis novios! Aunque Ruki... _*mira embobada como este esta apoyado en la pared, endemoniadamente sexy. La mira y le sonrie* _

**Yuma: **¡Oye, deja de mirarla! _*le da un zape en la cabeza* _

_Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y los nachos que tenía Ayato en la boca casi se le caen. _

_**(N/a shelikernr) OH SHIT... OH SHIT... **_

**Ruki: **acabas de golpear... a tu hermano mayor?

**Yuma: **Y-yo...etto...no quise...surimase! _*hace una reverencia muy avergonzado*_

**Ruki: **Creo que tendré que castigarte...

**Kou: **¿Otra vez al cuarto rojo del dolor donde casi sodomizamos a Ruki? _*mira a Azusa, este asiente* _

**Shelikernr: **eheeheh ustedes no van a ir a ningun lado, _*se mete un par de nachos en la boca y mira furiosa a los Mukami* _¿Por qué cuando viene una amiga tienen que hacer teatro?

_*Ruki estaba totalmente enojado,ser golpeado por su hermano menor frente a la chica que le gusta lo hizo ver débil...no podía dejarlo así..*_

_Ruki suspira, se lleva una mano a sus cabellos y algo sonrojado mira a Yuma. "Esto no se ha acabado aun" _

**Ruki: **Yuma... ¿Podemos hablar nosotros dos solos en la habitación contigua? _*mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las damas*_ No haré nada malo, Shelikernr. _*le guiña un ojo_*

**Yuma: **... tch. _*lo sigue para la otra habitación, cerrando la puerta* _

_Shu suspiró. _

**Shu: **que bueno que esto no termino en sang...

*_se escucharon gritos desde la otra habitación*_

_**(ATENCIÓN, NUEVA PERSONAJE) **_

**Kayla: **H-holi..?

_Todos escuchaban gritos del otro lado de la habitación "por favor perdoname! No en la cara no!para!detente! Y mas gritos así._

**Kaori: **EH?...sheli-san...me puedes decir que esta pasando aquí?...por que ese guapo grita como si lo estuvieran matando?...nadie en el mundo puede tener tanta fuerza para hacer sufrir así a alguien...

_*kaori desconocía k eran vampiros*_

**Shelikernr: **Etto... ellos hacen mucho ejercicio, kaori! _*con una gota de sudor en su frente*_

_*Todos se dan vuelta hacia la chica nueva* _

**Kou: **_*maravillado* _y ella es otra amiga, M-Neko-chan?

**Raito: **Tan... tan... _*babeando, se acercaba como fiera* _

**Shelikernr: **_*le da una patada de karate a Raito*_ No te acerques a Kay-chan! D:

_*seguían los gritos de la otra habitación, volvieron a prestar atención*_

**Kayla: **Escuche gritos del otro lado, saben que está sucediendo? _* Pregunta desorientada.*_

**Shelikernr: **Em... Yuma le dio un sape en la cabeza a Ruki y se calentó y ahora le esta dando sus pataditas :'v _*se abraza a Ayato que estaba con la bolsa de nachos* _Dame de comer Nachos, Ayato-kun :'v _*mira a Kayla* _y a ella también :'v Es una de mis mejores amigas, Ayato-kun :v

**Ayato: **_*asiente* _Oi, la nueva chichinashi, toma! *le lanza nachos*

**Kayla: **Hijo de #% ! *_le pega una patada en sus partes intimas* _

_**(Cuando alguien le dice plana a Kayla, las cosas se ponen muy fea. Bad Luck Ayato :v )**_

**Ayato: **¡MIS JOYAS! _*se arrodilla tomandose sus.. partesitas* _

_Reiji explotó en risas y Shu también, acercandose a la nueva chica _

**Shu**_**: **__*intentando no reír* _Que... buena chica _*dice riendo*_

**Kayla: **Oh, gracias. _*sonrie timidamente hasta ruborizarse*_ PERO SE LA BUSCO, POR _PERRO *grita alterada mirando con enojo a Ayato*_

_*Raito explotó en risas, acercandose hasta Kayla. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros* _

**Raito: **nfu~ así que eres una de esas chicas rudas? _*sonrió con picardía* _

**Reiji: **¡Oye oye, no la toques sin su permiso! no es forma de comportarse con una dama. _*se acomoda los lentes*_

**Kayla: **Quita tus sucias manos de mi chaqueta nueva, por favor. _*cierra los ojos con expresion seria, conteniendo la risa*_

_Todos rieron, y entonces se dieron cuenta de algo importante. _

**Todos: **¿y papamaki donde está?! D:

**Kayla: **y Papamakaniki quien es? _*contuvo la risa por el nombre*_

**Shelikernr: **Papamaki (no es su nombre de verdad, es Karl Heinz) es el padre de estos 5 chicos que vez aquí _*señala a Ayato (consumido por el dolor) A Reiji, Shu Raito y Kanato* _Presentense, bestias! D:

**Kanato: **Pfff... papamaniki (?) _*tomó a teddy entre sus brazos con fuerza, acercandose a Kayla* _Mucho gusto, espero que podamos llevarnos bien el tiempo que te quedes. ¿No es así, teddy? *_le dijo a su oso*_

**Kayla: **Ow, eres una lindurita, que lindo osito, como se llama? _*dijo con expresion de dulzura mientras saludaba al extraño adolescente con comportamiento de niño*_

**Kanato: **_*mira a Reiji* _esta se parece a Yui. _*mira de nuevo a Kayla* _No me hables con tanta confianza, y tampoco te familiarices tanto con Teddy, yo soy el unico amigo que el necesita. _*y se va, por que Shelikernr lo mira con cara fea por que tiene su maquillaje en el bolsillo y la marihuana de Reiji*_

_**(Oh si, por que de esa manera Reiji aguantaba a sus hermanos y a la pesada de Yui. CON BUENA HIERBA, OH YEAH) **_

**Ayato: **_*incorporandose_* Tch... maldita... ¡Ya verás! _*Estaba apunto se lanzarse pero de pronto entran Ruki y Yuma en escena, este ultimo algo atemorizado por su hermano mayor. _

**Shelikernr: **¡Ruki-kun! _*sonríe y se lanza a sus brazos* _"Vale verga la vida, es el unico normal :'v"

**Kayla: **Vamos, Ayato, ven aquí te espero maldito idiota. *_le grita al odioso Ayato*_

**Raito y Kou: **¡PELEA, PELEA_! *Shelikernr los golpea* _Bueno... no pelea (?)

**Ayato: **¿Ah si, quieres pelear de verdad? A ver si te atrebes chinchilla!

_**(Regla numero 2: nunca le digas a Kayla que es bajita y pequeña) **_

**Shelikernr: **... Ayato, acabas de cabar tu propia tumba

**Ruki: **¿y que pasó aquí mientras nosotros no estabamos? _*la abraza por la cintura* _¿y quien es ella?

**Yuma: **oye... ¡No la toques! _*le dijo a Ruki enojado y apartando a Shelikernr de su lado* *Los dos comenzaron a zarandearla gritando que era de uno de los dos :v_

**Shelikernr: **Kayla-chan... kill me plz (?)

**Kayla: **Pues ven, Ayato, marica _*Empieza a correr hacia Ayato y se abalanza sobre él, ella intenta patearlo y pegarle pero no da resultado, era muy pequeña para él* _

**Ayato: **¡JAJAJA, NUNCA PODRÁS VENCER A ORE-SAMA!

**Kayla: **Shelikernr, ayudame D:

**Karl Heinz: **PAPAMAKI AL RESCATE! _*separa a Yuma y a Ruki, y a Kay y a Ayato*_ ¡Ayato por dios, primero Subaru y ahora esto! D: Deja en paz a las pobres chicas... espera, _*mira a Kayla*_ Oh... es un angel... D: _*le toma las manos* _Quieres que te adopte y ser mi hija?

**Todos los Sakamaki: **¡Otro hermano no!

**Shelikernr: **No toquen a mi Kay kay 7o7 _*la abrazaba posesiva*_

**Kayla: **_*Da saltitos en los brazos de Shelikernr* _AY SI, AY SI, AY SI :'D _*le da la mano al Sakamaki mirandolo con brillos gay en los ojos*_

**Papamaki: **soy rico y tengo una mansión, aparte de tres espo... _*se acuerda de que dos murieron y una esta media loca*_ estoy separado (?) _*se voltea hacia sus hijos y sus hijos adoptivos*_ ¡Me la tratan con respeto! _*se va volando como vampiro savash que es*_

**Kayla: **_*Quedo alucinada por su belleza y se da vuelta para afrontar la mirada de sus "hermanos"*_

**Kayla: **Sheli-san, es normal que tenga miedo? _* le dice a lo bajo a Shelikernr mirandola con ojos expresivos*_

**Shelikernr: **seh... pero tranquila, si te quedas con Shu o Reiji no te pasa nada _*busca a Shu* _y ahora donde se metio? D:

**Shu: **zzzzzz... perras... dejenme... dormir... zzzz (?)

**Reiji: **Yo no la veo como una hermana _*se acomoda los lentes friki de nuevo* _parece que quiere bailarse en la cama a nuestro padre ...

**Todos: **...

**Ayato: **¿y a ti como se te ocurren esas cosas? pensé que eras inteligente.

**Kayla: **Reiji, no digas esas cosas de mi, seré tu dulce hermanita pequeña. _*se acerca a él, acomodandole sus lentes dulcemente*_

**Reiji: **Um, lo siento Kay-san, siento que tus intensiones no son muy buenas. _*aleja su mano de él y se acomoda el cuello de su camisa* _

**Kayla: **Como digas_...*se retiro refunfuñando al cuarto de Sheli-san*_

**Shelikernr: **Reiji, le hubieras dicho que odiabas a todos tus hermanos y listo. _*se va hacia Ayato y le roba la bolsa de nachos* _

**Ayato: **¡No toques las cosas de Ore-sama sin permiso, y son míos! D: _*la persigue, ella comienza a correr* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Tengo hambre, aquí me matan de hambre y las verdudas de Yuma ya me hacen vomitar!

**Yuma: **¡Eso duele, sabes?! _*se va con Kayla*_

_*kayla no puede dejar de pensar en el padre de sus "queridos hermanos"_

**Kayla: **Oh Dios, es tan...

**Ayato: **Sheli-san, dame los snacks o tendre que tocar tus pechos _*Le grito mientras la corría por toda la casa*_

**Shelikernr: **¿Desde cuando me dices Sheli-san? _*grita en respuesta_* ¡Yo se que me tocas los pechos cuando duermo junto a Raito, malditos degenerados! _*corre hacia donde esta Kayla y Yuma y la abraza desde atrás*_ ¡Quiere las papas, Kay-chan! D:

**Kayla: **Pervertido, porque no te tocas a ti mismo! _*le grita violentamente.*_

**Raito: **Lo hace mientras piensa en Bitch-chan~ _*Dice con cara pervertida mientras se mira las uñas de manera disimulada*_

_y aparece Azusa detrás de Ayato, mirandolo raro. _

**Azusa: **¿Quien es... esta... chica?

_Todos comenzaron a reirse, y Ayato no lo aguanto más y se le tiró encima a Kay Kay _

**-por que Shelikernr solo quiere ver arder el mundo- (?)**

**Kayla: **ALEJATE PERRO HIJO DE % #! *_empieza a jalarlo del cabello y lo arrastra por toda la sala*_

**Ayato: ¡**Ay, mi cabello no, perra...SUELTAME! _*se queja a los gritos mientras patalea como niñita*_

_*Reiji saca una bolsita blanca de su bolsillo* _

**Shelikernr**: ¿Qué eso, Reiji-san? Ahora me vas a decir que inhalas coca D:

**Reiji: **Papamaki dijo que usara esto por si había problemas con.. esa cosa _*señala a su hermano* *esparse el polvo como hada del bosque violadora y todos se quedan inconsientes menos Shelikernr y Kay que son humanas* *oh si, llego el momento de la perversión _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7u7***

**Kayla: **Oh dios, yo soy pequeña para esas cosas aun _*Dice con la conciencia sucia*_ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7u7

**Shelikernr: **Oshe, vamos a espiarle el osito a Kanato ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7u7

**Kayla: **OSHE KE ͡°_ʖ ͡°) 7n7

**Kou: **M-neko-chan, nosotros todavía no estamos dormidos~

**Shelikernr: **ay mierda D: Corre Kayla corre que Kou puede leerte el pensamiento D:

_*salen corriendo por la mansion...pero olvidaron un detalle...los vampiros se teletransportan...**las dos corrian hasta que se cansaron* *por desgracia justo aparecieron delante de ellas los mukamis*_

_*entonces aparece papamaki y se lleva a Kayla por su propio bien, shelikernr queda sola*_

todos acorralan a shelikernr *(escapa o muere)

**todos: **Debes elegir a uno de nosotros.

**Ruki: **es lo...AHHhhh.!

**Kaori: **hmmm...70 cm...tienes un pecho bastante fuerte...y grande _*mirada pervertida* _*_kaori estaba midiendo el pecho de ruki*_

**Shelikernr: **_*mira impaktada y luego desvia la vista a lo tsundere* _A-a Ruki-kun no le... gusta que le toquen. .. _*sonrojada*_

**Kaori: **por que?esta muy bueno...y es tan mono..ay!desearia comermelo...uh?porque miras asi a sheli-san?

**Ruki: **yo no la estoy vien_..-*se sonroja al ver como venia vestida kaori* *tenia un traje negro de cuero y un latigo en su cintura*_

**Ruki**: por..que vistes asi?...o mejor dicho porque me estas midiendo_?!*vio que kaori se acerca de nuevo con la cinta*_

**Todos: **D: _*Yuma reacciona y aleja a shelikernr por que kaori tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos* _

**Yuma: **por las dudas.. mantente lejos. _*la abraza por detras tapandole los ojos*_

**Kaori: **no hay necesidad de alejarla...solo los estoy midiendo para ver quien de ustedes 4 es el mejor candidato...

**Azusa: **yo soy el... mejor... para shelikernr...

**Kou: **¿¡qué has dicho!?

**Yuma: **repitelo y te mato!

**Kaori: **que dices?...yo digo el mejor candidato para la cama para mi...es que no saben lo dificil que es encontrar uno bueno?

_**(n/a Kaori)le doy credito a Sofia Reyes Lopez por darme unas ideas ^u^**_

**Kou: **...

**Yuma: **...

**Azusa: **...

**Ruki: **¿¡qué!? D:

_**(N/a: Shelikernr) Hahahaha genial XD **_

_**(N/a: Kaori) I am pervert **_

**Kaori: **oh...esta un poco sordo...no escuchó...sheli-san..¿en serio te acostaste con el?

**Shelikernr: **¡T-tu sabes que soy virgen!

**TODOS: **¡¿ERES VIRGEN?!

**Kaori: **...todavia?..no paso nada entre tu y ese del que hablaste el otro dia? me dijiste que te gustaba alguien que siempre te hacia sentir una diva...

**TODOS: **quien?!

**kaori: **hmmnn...no recuerdo bien su nombre...creo que era ..-*_cae desmayada al recibir "amor" en la cabeza*_

**Shelikernr : **yo misma se lo dire D:

_Todos tenían la esperanza de que sus nombres salieran de aquella boca. _

**shelikernr: **el que me gusta es-_*es interrumpida*_

**Raito: ** desperte...are?porque esta desmayada tu amiga?bueno~ aprovechando que esta asi *_se va acercando sospechosamente al cuerpo de la chica*_

_*shelikernr le da un golpe a él y cae al piso, pero no se queda desmayado*_

**Raito: **¡¿Por qué, bitch-chan?! ¿Es que acaso no quieres que yo sea feliz? _*pucherito kawaii_*

**Shelikernr: **¡Y-yo te quiero, pero nadie toca a mi amiga! D:

_*kaori despierta*_

**Kaori: **Ittai...porque me pegaste? no hice nada malo...ademas pegaste super fuerte...mira hasta me sale sangre de la boca_..*un hilo de sangre cae de su boca...los vampiros comienza a oler su sangre y la miran con los ojos brillosos*_

**Shelikernr: **O no... esto traera problemas... _"No quiero que lastimen a Kaori... tengo que hacer lo que Yui-san haría!"_ Oe, chicos!

*_todos miraron impresionados como Shelikernr comenzaba a sangrar de su hombro, pues se había cortado con sus aretes de puas*_

**Kaori: **por que te cortaste estas loca o que?!...oi tu gigante ayudame a sostenerme de pie _*dice parandose y tropezandose,y cayendo en los brazos de yuma* *empieza a sangrar mas por la boca*_

**Kaori: **_*quien ve que yuma la mira fijamente* _gracias por ayudarme...pero podrias soltarme ya? "por favor dime que no me soltaras...y tu pecho es mas grande que ruki y mas atractivo" si?

**Yuma: **ngh... ¡Demonios! _*la toma y la muerde en el cuello*_

**Kaori: **Ahrg...que ...es...esto..?...que...?...me...estas..bebiendo la sangre...tu...no puede ser!

**Shelikernr: **_*a punto de llorar* _Y-Yuma-kun... me prometiste... que no lo harías...

_*comienza a llorar*_

_Yuma reacciona y la suelta. Cae Kaori cae al piso_

**Kaori: **T-T-TU!...eres un vampiro! _*corre hacia shelikernr y a agarra del brazo* _corre o nos atrapara! _*sale corriendo junto a shelikernr* _vamonos...busquemos a Kay y salgamos de aqui!

_*Corren hacia la habitación de Ruki y se encierran con una llave especial que él tenía. Ningun vampiro podría entrar ni salir* _

**Shelikernr: **Son... unos malditos... _*llora más fuerte*_

**Kaori: **no es momento de llorar...debemos salir de aqui lo mas antes posible...que suerte que no te hayan hecho nada a ti...si veo a ese maldito de nuevo le metere una patada donde mas le duela "pero no puedo odiarlo..se sentia tan bien estar tan cerca de el y se sintio mejor cuando bebio mi sangre" _*se ruboriza*_

**Shelikernr: **etto... ese no es el problema, ellos beben de mi todo el tiempo _*explica toda la historia hasta el final* _...y desde entonces somos buenos amigos, solo hay que hacer lo que ellos digan y no te hacen tanto bullyng (?) entiendes? Pero Yuma prometio que no iba a hacerlo... _*llora*_

**Kaori: **Vamos...no llores...ya se me pasara.."mentira ese recuerdo hacecque me excite"...creo que sera mejor que vaya a disculparme con el..

_**(N/a: Shelikernr) OH POR DIOS JAJAJAJAJAJA ESE RECUERDO HACE QUE? XD XD KAORI-CHAN, DISIPULA HONORAFICA DE RAITO SAKAMAKI :v XD**_

**Shelikernr: **Ve ve... yo quiero estar sola un momento :'v _*Kaori se aleja hacia los chicos que están en la otra habitación*_

_+en la otra habitacion+_

**Kaori: **etto...*_se acerca roja hacia yuma_*disculpame por favor..no debi hacer eso...y ahora por mi culpa mi amiga esta llorando...

**Ruki: **¿esta bien?

**Azusa: **¿como se... encuentra?

**Kou: **Voy con ella...

**Yuma: **No espera yo ire...

**Kou: **Creo que no deberías... M-neko-chan está triste por que rompiste tu promesa~ _*mira a Ruki* _el que más sufrió debería ir a ver como se encuentra ~

**Ruki: **Voy enseguida _*se teletransporta* _"no me gusta verte triste...hace que mi mundo se caiga" _*Pensó, nervioso* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Ruki-kun? _*pregunta sorprendida, y se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos*_

_**MOMENTO DE FEELS (?) **_

**Ruki: **¿Estas bien? _*va y se sienta al lado suyo* _me disculpo por yuma...se le fue de control al ver la sangre de tu amiga...como hace tiempo no bebe de ti...

**Shelikernr: **No es que yo no se lo permita, pero desde que te acompaño a las clases para que me ayudes en biología siempre bebes tú_. *le da un codazo*_

**Ruki: **Pero se pudo haber evitado si no fueras conmigo, baka.

**Shelikernr: **¿Querías que reprobara Biología y me quede en casa sin ir de vacaciones? ¡Yo quiero ir a la playa contigo y los chicos!

_*y en ese momento es cuando Ruki se la imagina en bikini* _

"ella con bikini?"

_*Ruki empieza a sangrar por la nariz*_

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun... estas sangrando...

*_y algo que Shelikernr nunca pudo imaginar, era que Ruki la había tirado a la cama y estaba encima de ella* _

**Ruki: **Esto.. no puedo evitarlo... ¡No lo soporto más!

*_la besa*_

_*en eso entran el resto de los chicos y con papamaki*_

**Papamaki: ¡**RUKI LO ESTAS HACIENDO DE NUEVO!

**Kaori: **amiga_...*corre, tira a Ruki de lado y la abraza*_ entonces te querias follar a este y ni pediste prestado un condon?eso no se hace _*hace puchero falso*_

_*Raito aparece de nuevo, le tira condones a Ruki otra vez y sale con cara de violador del bosque* _

**Shelikernr: **Otra vez? dafuq? *mira a los demás* Chicos... creo que debería hablar de esto ahora, para que no haya más problemas entre ustedes...

**Todos: **¿que es? **(n/a kaori)si es lo que pienso prefiero que lo digas XD**

**Shelikernr: **_*decidida y con el ceño fruncido* _Antes quiero que se callen, o sino nunca más les cocinaré cosillas ricas _*a los chicos les encantaba la comida de Shelikernr, era mucho mejor que la de Reiji (?)* D:_

_todos se miran a los ojos temiendo lo que pueda decir pero teniendo una poca esperenza de que no sea eso..._

**Todos: **lo prometemos

**POV chicos Mukami: **

Por favor.. por favor.. que no vaya a decir lo que eso...

**Shelikernr: **... SOY LESBIANA.

...

...

...

LOL

**Todos: **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, POR QUÉ?!

**Shelikernr: ***_muriendo de la risa* _ERA BROMA ERA BROMA XD Ay estos chicos... _*se pone seria de nuevo* _ya elegí a alguien.

**Todos: **¡¿A quien?!

**Kaori: **ufff..esto sera duro...yo me voy...sheli-san des pues me hablas por face quien te conquisto ok? *_le guiña el ojo y se va a quien sabe donde*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Oye, espera! _*pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido* _om... em... No se como comenzar _*comienza a reir nerviosa*_

_*Comenzaron a sentirse desesperados, no hablaba!* _

**Ruki: **Shelikernr... ¿Estas nerviosa?

**Shelikernr: **U-un poco...

_*De repente suena el celular de shelikernr*_

_*Ve y es webcam de Skype...y quien era...*_

**Kaori: **lo siento...no aguante y quiero estar presente cuando lo digas...pero no llegan autos que me lleven allá así que estaremos en contacto por webcam...ahora si habla!

**Shelikernr: **Ains... Kaori-chan eres una loquilla!

_*todos la miran, y ella está roja* _

**Shelikernr: **Yo elegí a... a...

**Papamaki: **que bien! Al fin mi niñita se enamoro!dime que hombre se gano el corazón de mi angelito!_*empieza a hacerse ilusiones de niñitos pequeños que le digan abuelo*_

_**(El tipo al final tenía deseos de familia... claro, por eso tres mujeres (?) )**_

**Shelikernr: **¡Papamaki, deja de interrumpir y aparacer así que casi me agarra un infarto! D:

**Yuma: **Sigo con mi pre infarto cuando has dicho que eras lesbiana... D:

**Todos: ¡**Dilo de una buena vez!

**Papamaki: **cuando es la boda?cuantos hijos piensan tener?ya decidieron los nombres?

**Yui: **sheli-san estoy muy orgullosa de ti_!*la abraza*, _quien es?

**Kou: **M-neko-chan~ estoy impaciente, ¡Vamos, cuenta!

**Shelikernr: **MALDICIÓN, SI HABLAN TODOS A LA VEZ Y PAPAMAKI HACE SUS PREGUNTAS NO PUEDO HABLAR!

_Todos con epicface :v _

**Todos: **Esta bien, nos callamos. *_hacen puchero kawaii de vampiros kawaiines* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Estoy enamorada de Ru...

_*Cuando quiso decirlo Ayato apareció destrozando la pared tipo Subaru, Todos se voltean enfurecidos* _

**TODOS: **NO INTERRUMPAS! D:

_*Ayato se va lentamente al ver la cara de Shelikernr, diabolica*_

**Shu: **¿Interrumpir que? _*bostezando* _

**Shelikernr: **Shu-san... no me dejan otra opción. u.u

_*Shelikernr se levanta arriba de la mesa, hace un juego de manos para que todos la vieran y de un movimiento se queda desnuda desde cintura para arriba* _

_*Todos perdieron la voz*_

_**(N/A: Shelikernr) TENÍA QUE HACERLO XD JAJAJAJAJAA**_

**Shelikernr: **Ahora... ¿Puedo hablar?

_**(N/a Kaori) Loquilla :v **_

**Yui: **S-she...li...-san...DESDE CUANDO TE VOLVISTE UNA RAITO!?

**Kaori: **Esa es mi amiga!...siempre conquistando a todos!... igual los dejaste callados!...estoy orgullosa...al fin seguiste mis pasos!

**Shelikernr: **¡N-no era esa mi intención! *sonrojada y suspira* Bien... ahora lo diré...

¡ME GUSTA RUKI!

_*Todos se giran a Ruki y este esta desmayado*_

1ro...confusión

2do..comprensión

3ro...reacción

4to..."POR QUE MIERDA ES RUKI Y NO YO?!"

5to...**kaori y yui:"**nosotras seremos las damas de honor!"

**Shelikernr: **_*se Acerca a Ruki* _¿Está muerto? Kou-kun, por favor ven a ver si está muerto D:

**POV RUKI: **

Y-yo...gane...yo..gane...YO GANE!

**Ruki**_**: **__*se levanta rápidamente y abraza a shelikernr* _... Te lo agradezco... _*la besa* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Acabas de decir yo gane repetidas veces en voz alta? ¿Quieres que tus hermanos te maten? _*dice riendo* _

_*Los hermanos mukami estan que se los lleva el diablo, y Azusa saca los cuchillos*_

**Ruki: **No se pongan así...ella ahora es MIA_...*suelta a shelikernr,se separa y se arrodilla frente a ella*_

**Yuma, Azusa y Kou: **:O NO TE ATREVERÁS A HACER ESO.

**Ruki: **OBSERVENME, GILES (?) _*toma las manos de Shelikernr y la mira con ojos brillantes, busca algo dentro de sus bolsillos con su otra mano* _

**Reiji: **De seguro saca la marihuana, es la unica cosa con la que se puede aguantar a estos ingratos _*señala a sus otros hermanos* _(?)

_*De repente a kanato se le rompen los bolsillos y nadie creyó lo que cayo*_

**Kanato: **Yo...etto...no se que hacían hay... eheheh

**Todos: **¡Eso es marihuana?!

**Reiji: **¡Mi marihuana! D:

**Shelikernr: **¡Su marihuana!

**Shu: **¡REIJI, MALDITO INGRATO, YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA!

**Ayato: **Ahora entiendo que era lo que le ponías al té...

**Kaori: **DAFUQ

**Ruki: **Yo... ¡YO NO FUMO MARIHUANA!

_*y no solo eso cayeron de sus bolsillos*_

**Yui: **QUE HACE AHI MI SOSTEN?!

_*de la nada aparece Subaru, que estaba con Karla jugando al poker*_

**Subaru: **¿QUIEN LE ROBÓ EL SOSTEN A MI YUI?! _*enojadisimo* _

*_Todos señalan a Kanato* _

SHIT...

OH SHIT...

**Kanato: **YO NO SE NADA!

**Ayato: **que mas hay ahí?...EH?...MI RECETA PARA HACER TAKOYAKIS!

**Shu: **ESE ES MI MP3?!

_*shelikernr comienza a rebuscar también* _

**Shelikernr: **¿¡ESE ES MI MANGA YAOI!? D: _*mira a Ruki* _Ven, a ver si tiene algo tuyo ...

**(N/a) Fua, que grandes que eran los bolsillos de Kanato AJAJJAJA**

**Ruki: **MI LIBRO FAVORITO!fue un regalo de mi madr… hoola 7u7 quiero decir de un amigo huehuehe

**Raito: **conque ahí estaban mis condones y revistas porno..

**Subaru: **QUE CARAJOS HACES CON UNA FOTO DE MI MADRE?! *_golpea la pared*_

**Azusa: **POR QUE TIENES A MARIAJULIETA?! **(le pone nombre a sus cuchillos)**

**Shelikernr: **No puedo creer que hayas arrancado la parte en la que Onodera y Takano estan cogiend... hooola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7u7

**Ruki: **¿Qué pensabas decir, sobre Takano y Onoquien quiera que sea? _*pregunta alzando una ceja* _

**Shelikernr: **Etto... yo... Kaori-chan! explicale de que trata el yaoi :v

**Kaori: **no me metas en eso!...por cierto...antes de irme se me perdió...tu sabes *sonrojo*

**Shelikernr: **busca aquí, deben estar *dice sonrojada y oculta su rostro con sus manos*

**Ruki: **Shelikernr, yo quería decirte algo.. importante...

**Shelikernr: **¿y que es?

**Ruki: **_*vuelve a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, saca algo brillante* _¿Tú quieres...?

**Papamaki: **hoola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 7u7 ¿Qué hacen? _*se pone en medio de esos dos*_

_*kaori llega por arte de magia*_

**Kaori: **OYE VIEJO CAGAO YA DEJATE DE INTERRUMPIRLOS! *_apunta a todos*_salgan y denles un minuto siquiera!que no ven que están en algo importante?!salgan o no respondo por mis actos! _*hecha a patadas a todos dejando solos a ruki y shelikernr*_

**Kaori: **ruki-kun no intentes nada travieso con ella...te la encargo _*gira y le guiña un ojo a shelikernr*_

**Shelikernr: **oook... esto ya es raro

**Ruki: **¿Hay algo en este lugar que no sea raro? *suspira*

**Shelikernr: **... tienes razón u.u *_lo mira* _¿y, que era lo que querías decirme?

_*ruki vuelve a arrodillarse frente a shelikernr*_

**Shelikernr: **"no es lo que estoy pensando, no es lo que estoy pensando..."

**Ruki: **"si no lo hago ahora no seré capaz de hacerlo nuevamente" ... _*inhala hondo* _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Shelikernr: **... _*con los ojos sorprendidos y un sonrojo extremo* _S-si... ¡Si quiero!

_*se le tira a Ruki encima, y este la abraza tomando sus labios con los suyos* _

_*de pronto la habitación comienza a ponerse calurosa, y los chicos comienzan a besarse con más intensidad* *entonces.. cuando se miran... Ruki comienza a desabotonarle la camisa a Shelikernr lentamente* _

**Papamaki: **hoola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¿Qué hacen? _*dijo mientras abría la puerta*_

**Shelikernr y Ruki: **¡Maldición, Karl Heinz!

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL<strong>_

_**fue todo un maldito desmadre, somos un maldito desmadre XD **_

_**Gracias Kayla, mi mejor amiga, por hacer de las suyas en el fic :v Gracias Kaori por su onda y gracias a todas las que nos dieron las ideas :3 **_

_**Las amodoro :3 :3 **_

_**Bueno... llegó el fin, pero capaz que... HAYA SECUELA CON INFARTOS Y TODO :v **_

_**¡Nos vemos, gracias por leer! Las adoro :3 **_

_**Bye bye! :D **_


End file.
